1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to house plants, and more particularly, to a device especially adapted to automatically water previously potted plants for extended periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
House plants are commonly used to add depth and beauty to the decor of a home. However, when homeowners maintain a large number of plants, they want to protect their investment, even when they go on vacation. Often this means asking a neighbor, friend, or relative to come in and water the plants for them. Homeowners cannot be certain, however, that their plants are receiving the amount of water they need in the homeowner's absence. The plants may not get enough water or they may suffer from being over-watered by an overly zealous caretaker. Yet, homeowners cannot just leave the plants for an extended period of time without any care.
In the past, attempts have been made to produce specially adapted flower pots which automatically water the contained plants for an extended period of time using self-contained reservoirs or other means (see for example the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,783,555; 3,800,471; 4,829,709; 5,010,687; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,062).
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use specially adapted automatically watering pots into which plants can be replanted, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest an automatic plant watering device which may be used by individuals to water previously potted plants without having to replant them in a new pot. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique automatic plant waterer of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.